


Filtering the Shadows

by teumebabe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), ITZY (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bisexual Min Yoongi | Suga, Drinking, Exes to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Idol Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Idol Kim Namjoon | RM, Idol Kim Seokjin | Jin, Idol Kim Taehyung | V, Idol Min Yoongi | Suga, Idol Park Jimin (BTS), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Background Relationships, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Rehab Facility, father yoongi, minor taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teumebabe/pseuds/teumebabe
Summary: After a failed proposal to Jimin cause tensions in BTS to rise, Yoongi believes his love life and career are over until he receives a text from a number he thought he'd never hear from again.We need to talk.I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.We have a daughter.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 5





	Filtering the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is my first fic... Lowkey scared but I wanted to try it out. I wanted an outlet to practice my storytelling skills and a place to no be ashamed to share my fanfics. So please be nice! Interact if you can by either commenting here and/or on twitter. Without further ado welcome to the first chapter of Filtering the Shadows! *scattered applause*
> 
> Twitter: @teumebabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed proposal to Jimin causes tensions in BTS to rise, Yoongi believes his love life and career are over until he receives a text from a number he thought he'd never hear from again.
> 
> We need to talk.  
> I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.  
> We have a daughter.

_ Hello, This is Big Hit Entertainment. _

_ We would like to announce that for the first time since their debut, BTS will be embarking on an extended period of rest.  _

_ This period of rest will be an opportunity for the members of BTS, who have relentlessly driven themselves toward their goal since their debut, to recharge and prepare to present themselves anew as musicians and creators. This will also provide them an opportunity to learn more about themselves as individuals separate from their roles within the team. As of right now, the length of this hiatus is not determined. _

_ Should you have a chance to encounter a member of BTS while they are on hiatus, we ask that you show consideration for their need to rest and enjoy their private time off.  _

_ We also ask that you please be patient with us and the members as we participate in the time of rejuvenation and healing. BTS will return refreshed and recharged to return all the love you have and continue to show them. _

_ Thank you.  _

Three months later…

❄  **YOONGI** ❄

There are so many words to describe Min Yoongi. Rapper. Lyricist. Musical Genius. Playboy. But, weak? Weak was not one of them. Yet, somehow he always became a puddle of mush around Park Jimin. A bumbling mess. An impulsive jackass. Maybe that’s why they are not together anymore. Here he sat in his reserved booth at Paradise Pub in Gangnam, hoping to get a moment to let loose and forget the enigma that was  _ Park Jimin. _ But, you see, that was his first mistake. Thinking that he could achieve the impossible. Especially when said challenge had shown up to his club looking like sex on legs. Dressed to the nines, sporting Chanel head to toe, stood Park Jimin. He wore a white top with peplum sleeves tucked into black slacks cinched at the waist; emphasizing the fact that Yoongi’s hands were no longer around them. Across from him, down on the dance floor, Jimin swayed to the bass of the erotic pop music blaring through the club’s speakers. He was dancing like this was his last night on earth. If only Jimin had garnered that level of emotion when Yoongi had proposed to him a year ago, they could soak up the euphoric atmosphere of the night together. 

“So are you gonna talk to him or keep staring at him like a predator?” an irritating voice butted into Yoongi’s daydream. He turned to see the intruder, Namjoon, wearing an unimpressed smirk on his face. Yoongi gave him a once-over and chugged the rest of the soju bottle that he was holding.

“I need another drink,” he rasped, not bothering to respond to Namjoon’s query. 

He lifted himself from the booth and swiftly made his way to the bar at the far end of the dance floor. Gesturing to the bartender with his empty bottle, he sat on the golden stool and swerved around meeting Jimin’s gaze as the music died down. The club was dark and smoke from the stage clogged the air. He’d hoped that Jimin didn’t see him. Again, another mistake. As Jimin maneuvered his way to the bar, Yoongi quickly dropped his gaze and turned to face the bartender who was holding his refill. He thanked him and took a sip. 

“I’ll have whatever he’s having,” an angelic voice said. 

It made the soju in Yoongi's mouth turn sour. The bartender left to retrieve Jimin’s drink, leaving Yoongi to his own devices. 

“So did you enjoy the show?” Jimin slyly remarked. Yoongi turned to his right and let his eyes roam over Jimin. If he thought he looked heavenly from afar, seeing him up close felt unfair.

“You enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?” Yoongi sneered a little more harshly than he intended. Jimin giggled before taking the bottle the bartender handed to him. He chugged the bottle like it was water and sighed. 

“Thought you couldn’t hold your liquor?” Yoongi took a swig of his bottle before turning to face the front again. 

“People change.” Jimin shrugged. The two of them sat together in silence letting the music put them in a trance.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Yoongi asked, not bothering to face Jimin this time.

“I wanted to have a little fun with Tae and Kookie, but they already ditched me. God knows what nefarious thing they’re up to,” Jimin explained

“ _ No.  _ What are you doing  _ here _ ?” Yoongi inquired again, giving Jimin a side-eye. Jimin paused calculating his next move. A flash of anxiousness showed on his face before it was replaced by a small smirk.

“I didn’t realize you owned the place.” Jimin mused. Yoongi made a disgruntled sound. Was Jimin trying to make jokes right now? Was it not a given to not show up to your ex’s business establishments? He knew Jimin was spiteful; he’d learned that the hard way over their tumultuous relationship. But to act as if he hadn’t stomped all over Yoongi’s heart at this very club a year earlier was a new low Yoongi thought. Before Yoongi could respond, a man, better yet a boy, plopped down beside Jimin with a gaze full of lust. As if Yoongi was not there, the boy dared to say,' Can I buy you another drink?' Of course, Jimin only agreed to gain a reaction from Yoongi. Yoongi tried his hardest to keep a neutral facial expression, but he couldn’t help but give the boy a bitter glare. A noticeable shiver danced down the boy’s spine and he quickly averted Yoongi’s gaze. 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s just in a mood.” Jimin huffed at the boy. That seemed to ease him and he responded with a slight smile. Yoongi let out a breathy chuckle and stood up from the bar. He stared at the back of Jimin’s head, boring imaginary holes in his skull. 

“Careful now, I just might think you are not over me.” Jimin laughed. That was the last straw for Yoongi. He slammed his Soju bottle on the bar island and walked away. He knew at that moment Jimin had won, but his pride didn’t want to acknowledge it. Instead, he surveyed the crowd on the dance floor searching for his next conquest. He spotted a scantily dressed girl at the edge of the dance floor eyeing him. He smirked inwardly and strolled over in her direction. He took in her form as she danced awkwardly to the music. He circled his arms around her and pressed his lips to her ear. 

“Hi,” he whispered in a not particularly sexy way. 

“H-Hello.” she squeaked out

“What do you say we get out of here?” he whispered, this time meeting her glassy eyes as she nodded. He took her hand and led her towards the back entrance, signaling to Namjoon that he was leaving. Namjoon shook his head with a frown and sighed turning back to resume the conversation he was having earlier. Yoongi felt Jimin's grey eyes on him as he waited for their cab to arrive, so he decided to put on a show. He softly grabbed the back of the girl’s neck and pressed soft kisses into her skin. She heard her quiet moans in his ears and it only motivated him more as he moved his hands down her back. He leaned in to kiss her with not too much tongue but just enough for her knees to buckle beneath her and he had to catch her with one arm. He broke their kiss with a chuckle. ‘I still got it.’ he thought to himself. He heard the honk of the taxi outside. He gave one last glance over at Jimin who quickly looked away to try to mask the pain behind his eyes. Yoongi shook his head again and led his girl for the night to the car. The score was even. They were tied, just not in the way Yoongi hoped. 

❄  **YEJI** ❄

Yeji’s head was pounding and her body was aching. The recollection of last night’s events was not resurfacing and she took that as a bad sign. As her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings, her suspicions were proved correct. This was not her room. She rolled over in the bed and searched around the bedside table for her phone. She picked up the device as the screen read: 8:12 AM.

“Shit,” she mumbled under her breath. She flopped back unto the bed and sighed. She heard a huff from a very naked boy lying next to her. She peered down at her body and noticed that both her bra and underwear were still on. She mentally crossed off one of her fears. She slowly lifted herself off the bed and scurried around the room trying to collect her things. Just as she zipped up her jeans, the naked boy woke up with a cute case of bed head that on any other day would make her swoon. But right now she was in too much of a hurry to appreciate this early morning cuteness.

“You’re leaving?” Naked Boy asked as he propped himself up on his forearms. Yeji moved closer to the mirror near his bathroom door and ran her hand through her hair.

“Can’t afford to stay,” she replied and looked back at him and the subtle abs forming on his stomach. She stared at his curious eyes with hesitation. ‘Snap out of it Yeji,’ she thought. She knew she had to leave before that fear she crossed off earlier became a reality. 

“W-Well I had fun last night. Can I see you again?” Naked Boy pleaded.

“Sorry. I don’t even remember your name and my mom is going to kill me if I am not home in the next--” As if on cue her phone roared to life with an incoming call from  _ Mama Jennie.  _

“Sorry I gotta go,” Yeji mumbled quickly before running through Naked Boy’s apartment, avoiding the gazes of his smirking roommates. 

'It’s Yeonjun!' she heard Naked Boy call out before slamming the front door behind her. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and picked up her mother’s call.

“M-Min Y-Yeji! Where da fuck are y-you!” Her mother slurred. She’d been drinking again, Yeji thought sadly. 

“I’m coming. I just got a little carried away at dance practice.” she lied pressing the button to the ground floor in the elevator. 

“I d-don’t even k-know why… y-you bothered to lie. I s-spoke to your instructor and he s-said that you lef-ft with th-that … little crew of y-yours to a p-party at s-some club. Are you ins-sane?!” her mother quipped.

“Look. I’m sorry. I tried to tell you before but you didn’t answer your phone.” Yeji retorted as she made her way out of the apartment lobby and hailed down a cab. She jumped in the back seat, bowing at the driver with a small nod.

“I don’t like … th-hat t-tone you’re u-using y-young lady. Y-you b-better hope … I f-find y-you in our apartment b-before … I g-get there or s-so help me God I-I’ll --”

“--you’ll what? Ground me?” Yeji tried to control the bitter laugh bubbling in her throat. The other side of the line was silent for a moment. The tension from the mother-daughter stand-off hanging in the air. It finally broke with a sigh from Jennie. 

“Just be there,” Jennie said and cut the line before Yeji could respond. Yeji threw herself against the seat of the car. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her mother was drinking again, she thought to herself. She relapsed for the second time in two years. Part of her hoped this time would be different. She had yet to realize that you can’t help someone who didn’t want to help themselves. 

'Yeji, baby, I’ll be better. I know you don’t like seeing me like this.' Her mom had said with tears in her eyes as Yeji dropped her off at rehab last year. Yeji laughed at the memory, fighting the tears that were forcing their way out. The taxi driver shot her a sympathetic look through the rearview mirror, but she avoided his eyes. She wouldn’t dip into her mother’s misery, into weakness. She wiped a tear that managed to escape and signaled to the driver that her stop was near. He stopped the car at the sidewalk across her high-rise apartment.

“You should listen to your mother, you know. She only wants what’s--” the driver started.

“--best for me? Thank you, but I don't see how my relationship with my mother is any of your business,” Yeji didn’t wait for his response. She thanked him, threw a couple of bills his way, and exited the car without looking back. She greeted her doorman with a small bow and walked briskly to the elevator. She began calculating the story she was going to tell her mother as the elevator dinged to her floor. She walked with her head down to avoid the judging eyes of her nosy neighbors. But when she made it to her apartment door, she was met with her mother passed out cold, beer bottle in hand. Drool dripped down her mother’s chin and her breaths were jagged like she’d been stabbed. Instead, it was the alcohol coursing through her system sucking her life dry slowly. Though this was a familiar scene, Yeji let out a strangled sob and quickly rummaged through her bag for her phone. She dialed a number she knew all too well. 

“Jieun-unnie, it’s my eomma, she relapsed.” Yeji cried softly. “Yes, we are at home. Please come quickly,” she cut the call and slumped against her door beside her mother for a second to regain her thoughts. For a moment she allowed herself to feel sad. ‘Even when I do everything right she drinks. I rebel, she drinks. I cannot be the problem. Can I?’ she asked herself. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and unlocked their apartment door carefully to not disorient her mother. The apartment was dark; the floor and table littered with assorted liquor bottles.  _ All Empty.  _ Yeji ran a hand down her face slowly and then got to work. She grabbed her pre-packed to-go bag in light of a situation like this one. They were so frequent that she only had travel-sized toiletries stocked. She dashed to her mother’s room to grab her to-go bag and stuffed some essential clothing from her mother’s dresser drawers. Yeji stumbled into the bathroom to collect Jennie's toiletries. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. A gold envelope peeking out from the medicine cabinet. The letter read,  _ Min Yoongi. _

“What the Hell?!” she whispered. This couldn’t be what she thought it was, right?

“Yeji! Are you in here?” she heard Jieun shout.

“Yes!” she exclaimed back as the envelope shook in her trembling hands.

“What are you waiting for? We got to go quickly.” Jieun said when she met Yeji in the bathroom. Jieun noticed the envelope in her hands. “Where did you find that?” she asked softly. Yeji met her eyes through the mirror, glassy with unshed tears.

“Did you know about this?” she squeaked out

“I-I don’t know all the details. Your eomma will tell you when she wakes up. But right now we need to go!” Jieun grabbed her arm. Yeji let herself be dragged out of the apartment in a daze. Jieun was explaining that the paramedics had taken her mother to the hospital to try to revive her. But all of that sounded like noise to her as Yeji stared at the golden letter in her hands. All of her life, her mother had told her that she didn’t know who her father was, but here lies the truth to all her fiction. As Jieun pushed her into the front seat of the car, Yeji let out the rest of the sob she swallowed down earlier when she found her mother nearly-dead. Jieun backed out of the parking garage and drove silently to the hospital, the car filled with the sound of Yeji’s noiseless tears. 

**********

The waiting room of the Seoul City Hospital and Rehab Facility had a deceptively happy atmosphere. It seemed like the owners wanted visitors of the center to be at ease. For some reason, that annoyed Yeji to the core. The bright yellow painted walls decorated with soft white daisies made her want to puke. Her headache from this morning had resurfaced. As she sipped on the cold water Jieun had handed her earlier, she surveyed the people waiting to greet their loved ones. She spotted a boy her age leaning against the wall near the welcome desk. His mouth was upturned into a lazy smirk as his eyes raked over her body. For the first time, she remembered she was still dressed in clothes from last night. Not appropriate for the current venue. She turned her gaze away from the boy because surely he was not trying to pick up a date right here in a rehab facility. She felt the judgmental eyes of an older woman on her. It was amusing because it was her mother who had just been admitted and not her. But God forbid she show a bit of skin in public. To avoid the consequences of being seen as disrespectful, she settled for a small half-bow and returned her eyes to the letter in her lap.  _ Min Yoongi.  _ She read the name over and over again until it had been branded into her mind that even when she blinked the words would not fade. 

“Kim Jennie’s family?!” a nurse shouted to the room. Yeji and Jieun quickly got up and followed the nurse through the hallway. The nurse led them to a room where Jennie laid hooked up to an IV in a hospital bed. Her eyes were red and her nose was runny. She looked like shit but still full of grace. Kim Jennie was beautiful even in her state of withdrawal. Even the scowl presented on her face couldn’t mask the timeless vision that was Yeji’s mother. Yeji almost threw a sympathetic look towards her mother and then she remembered why she was standing in this cold, dreary hospital room.  _ Again.  _ She stared at her mother daring her to speak. They stayed like that for a few minutes, challenging the other to break first. A sudden cleared throat caused the battle to end at a draw. They both look at Jieun with an identical sneer. 

“There’s a lot of tension in this room right now. And I think it would be best if I left for now. Jen, as your sponsor, you and I will talk about this later. Yeji, don’t stress your mother further past her breaking point. She’s still hungover.” Jieun smiled softly at the both of them and kissed their foreheads before leaving. When the door shut behind her, the mother-daughter duo sat quietly, with the roaring of the air-conditioning filling in the demeaning silence.

“Where were you last night?” Jennie whispered. Yeji shot her an arched brow and crossed her arms defensively.

“You already know, so why are you asking?” Yeji scowled.

“Please.” Her mother’s voice cracked with an incoming sob. “I don’t wanna fight. I just want-t y-you to talk to me. Do you know how worried I was last night?” Her mother’s voice was barely above a whisper now. 

“You were worried?” Yeji scoffed. “So you decided to drown yourself in liquor?”

“D-Don’t t-take that tone with me. I am s-still your mother.” Jennie's voice finally raised.

“I’m s-sorry but you can’t even form coherent sentences with stuttering. You’ve been acting like a petulant child,  _ eomma, _ ” Yeji sneered violently in her mother’s direction. Jennie glared at her daughter. Reminding herself that strangling her could be seen as attempted murder. She closed her eyes and took a deep, labored breath. She felt last night’s dinner coming up to her throat.

“Don’t miss the trash can,” Yeji mused as her mother puked up the contents of her stomach. A wave of sadness washed over Jennie’s face as she eyed Yeji. She fell back into her pillow with a heavy sigh.

“They’re keeping me here for six months.” Jennie paused collecting her thoughts. “You should stay with Jisoo while I’m gone,” she said. Yeji laughed wickedly at her mother’s outrageous statement. Jennie opened one eye curiously at Yeji’s response.

“I’m not staying with your girlfriend,  _ eomma. _ ” Yeji barked out

“She’s not my girlfriend--”

“I don’t think that’s the point,” Yeji finished.

“She’s the only person I can trust. If not her then who will you stay with?” Jennie inquired

“Why not my dear old,  _ appa _ ? Yeji tried to read the neutral facial expression on her mother’s pale, gray face.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jennie muttered. Yeji ripped the golden letter out of her back pocket and stuffed it into her mother’s shaky fingers. She watched as her mother slowly touched the ink on the front of the envelope as if it was dirty and not her handwriting. 

“Where’d ya find this?” Her mother didn’t look up.

“Sad you got caught?” Yeji asked

“You weren’t supposed to find this,” her mother whispered to herself.

“That was clear. So it’s true then. Min Yoongi-ssi is my father? She asked looking for confirmation. Her mother looked up with her red eyes. Yeji waited for a response though she already knew the answer. The air-conditioning's groans filled the air again and it made Yeji anxious. 

“Why am I not even surprised you got knocked up?” Yeji huffed as she paced across the room.

“Shut up,” Jennie whispered.

“I mean with the number of men and women that have strolled in and out of our apartment. I’m not surprised you got dumped either,” Yeji continued.

“Shut Up,” Jennie said louder.

“I mean did you cheat on him? Is that why he left? Is that why he---” Yeji started.

“Shut the hell up, you ungrateful little girl! He doesn’t even know you exist!” Jennie screamed, her fingernails digging into her palms. The outburst prompted her to throw up again this time missing the can and retching onto the floor. Yeji let out a huff of disgust at her mother. When Jennie finished, she thrust the letter at her daughter with anger. The letter didn't make it far, instead, it fell onto the greenish-brown sick that covered the floor and some of the bedside table. “If you believe that self-centered asshole is capable of taking care of you better than Jisoo or me, then by all means go stay with him,” Jennie barked bitterly. Yeji didn’t let the shock register on her face. She picked up the letter that had fallen in her mother’s sick, wiped the contents from the letter, and grabbed her things to leave. 

“Get well soon,  _ eomma, _ ” Yeji muttered under breath before slamming the door behind her. Jennie sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before rummaging in her sheets for her phone to text a number she thought she’d never need again. 

**_We need to talk._ **

**_I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner._ **

**_We have a daughter._ **

  
  


❄  **YOONGI** ❄

Yoongi felt like shit. From the moment he woke up, he knew he was in for a bad day. The girl he slept with seemed to be oblivious to the universal one-night stand rule: Always leave before breakfast. She had insisted that he serve her fresh miyeokguk(seaweed soup) or she’d sell her story to the tabloids. Not having the energy to argue with her, he indulged her demands. He even listened to her complaints about his performance the night prior, which he found quite amusing considering she was very vocal about how well he’d fucked her. But we all have a biased memory, don’t we? When he finally had enough of her annoying, mousy voice, he pushed her out the door with her shoes barely on. As he dressed for work, he noticed that she stole his watch. ‘That Bitch.’ he muttered under his breath. Sejin, one of his managers, picked him up and began to drone on about his upcoming schedule while he tried to doze off in the car. That annoyed him to no end. But he tried to stay positive. The universe had other plans. The moment he stepped into the BigHit building premises he was bombarded with paparazzi.

_ Is it true that you are in a new relationship? _

_ What does Jimin have to say about that? _

_ Are you guys still friends? _

_ Is BTS finally going to make a comeback? _

One particularly handsy woman decided it would be fun to grope his ass. Abso-fucking-not. So he pushed her and of course, it was caught on camera. The video reached the internet and was trending on Twitter by the time he stepped into the building. He was sure Bang PD was going to have his head in the meeting he was already late for. After the scene he made, Sejin started talking his ear off again and Yoongi began searching for cameras to determine if he could get away with killing the man in the elevator. He spotted one near the corner of the ceiling and sighed. He couldn’t catch a break. When he finally entered the meeting room, he was met with the annoyed gazes of the rest of his members. He gave a half bow, a quiet apology, and slumped down on the empty chair next to Hoseok.

“Can’t go a day without pulling shit, can you, hyung?” Hoseok muttered. Yoongi flipped him off with a small smile. His head was pulsing and the bright light of the room was not making it any better. Thankfully, he didn’t have the displeasure of sitting near Jimin for the entirety of the meeting. The other man sat far away from him at the end of the long boardroom table next to Namjoon who sat the head across from Bang PD. On Jimin’s left sat Jin, with a permanent blank face he'd been sporting for the last three months. Across from the both of them sat Taehyung and Jungkook. Both mimicking each other’s tired, annoyed expression. Hoseok sat on Jungkook’s right followed by Yoongi himself. He knew the seating was uneven, but something about even sitting on the same side as Jimin seemed unbearable. That would make them appear as a united front and they were anything but. 

“Now that everyone is here, I think it’s time we discuss our future as a team,” Bang PD stated with his hands clasped together. He leaned in toward the seven men pressing his forehead to his hands. No response. Bang PD nodded wearily.

“Can we push our hiatus back another couple of months?” Jimin asked no one in particular. Yoongi let out a strangled laugh. How ironic. 

“Why? Is now not a  _ convenient _ time to make a comeback?” Yoongi jested.

“Well some of us have shown that they are no longer committed to the future of the group,” Jimin responded quickly. Yoongi bit back another laugh at the remark. 

“I’m not sure you are qualified to talk about commitment,” The entire room seemed to sigh at their exchange forcing them to relent to silent glares. He looked directly into Jimin’s tired, grey eyes searching for a hint of remorse or guilt. Instead, he was faced with a blank, drained expression. For a moment, Yoongi thought, maybe, Jimin had regretted his mistake from the sadness that had flickered in his eyes. Jimin tore his eyes away and looked down at the hardwood surface. Nope, just the trick of the light. 

“You know, the two of you are so selfish. You do realize that you’re the reason why we are on this hiatus,” Taehyung said to both of them. He looked like he was filtering his next thoughts. Just before he could speak again, he was silenced by Jungkook’s calming hand on his shoulder. 

“Namjoon?” Jin asked quietly. Namjoon looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole. Yoongi couldn’t blame him.

“I think we’re all in a shit place right now. We need to continue our break after we reflect on ourselves because I have no desire to work with either of you while you’re like this,” he said, targeting his last sentence at Jimin and Yoongi. The rest of the members silently nodded their heads in agreement.

“That being said, I’m going to give the seven of you six months to come together. If I don’t see change, you might not like the next words that come out of my mouth in a meeting like this,” Bang PD gruffed giving each of them a stern once-over before getting up and leaving. The seven of them sat in silence for what felt like hours. The bright fluorescent lights in the room made it uncomfortable to sit still. 

“What the fuck is wrong with the two of you?” Namjoon spoke finally. His head was down not even bothering to look up at any of them. Yoongi felt a sliver of shame and sadness from how broken Namjoon’s voice sounded. 

“Joon, listen--” Yoongi started.

“--No! You listen. We get it. He rejected your proposal. You’re heartbroken. What did I tell you before getting into a relationship?” Namjoon interjected. His red, teary eyes were placed solely on Yoongi. “I told you to keep it out of Bangtan affairs. But you didn’t listen and now here we are. I seriously cannot believe you, Yoongi. I expected this from Jimin, but I trusted you to be more mature about this, hyung.” Namjoon sighed and got up from the table without another word.

“I hope you’re happy,” Jin said hot on Namjoon’s heels. Hoseok trailed behind them, not taking a second to look back. Taehyung made a disgruntled sound before exiting the room. 

“Hyungs, the two of you need to fix your shit. This is our dream. Did you forget?” Jungkook said softly, leaving to go console his boyfriend. Jimin sighed and leaned back in his chair not daring to look at Yoongi. He ran a hand through his jet black hair before saying,

“Hyung, how did we get to this point?”

Yoongi peered over at him with one eye. He had a lot of things he wanted to say but he didn’t know how to express them without leaving Jimin in an ocean of his own tears so he stayed silent. When Jimin was met with silence, once again, he decided to leave. He no longer felt like talking to a brick wall. As the door closed, Yoongi was left alone. That was the last thing he wanted. What he wanted, what he craved, was for Jimin to choose him. To choose his love. To choose their relationship. But every time he is asked to choose, he walks out the open door.

**********

It was now 9 PM. Yoongi had done what he usually does to relieve his frustration: lock himself in his studio until he produced something he was satisfied with. But tonight it seemed like his brain wasn’t working. His creative juices were drained. He was too distracted by the grimy mess that BTS had become. And it was all his fault. But here, in his “Genius Lab”, at his boards, he had come up empty. ‘Was he that useless?’ he thought. All the instrumentals he’d created sounded like a garbage fire. A clouded fog of nothing. He decided it was time he called it quits and walked his way down to the parking garage where Sejin was waiting for him. The drive was silent. The words of the meeting earlier that day met with the engrained trash that was his latest track created quiet noise in his brain. It caused the pulsing sensation from the morning to return. He bid Sejin a goodnight and pulled his mask and sunglasses on his face before entering the back of his building. He rode the elevator up to the penthouse floor after greeting the security team with a bow. When he got to his apartment, he slammed his keys onto his kitchen island and let out a slow sigh. Tears brimmed his eyes as he rummaged through his fridge for a beer. He sat down at the counter alone and drank. This is what his life has become.  ‘Can he call himself an alcoholic?’ He’s just reached thirty and was already facing a midlife crisis. He chuckled to himself. As he put his head down to wallow in his misery further, the security intercom from downstairs buzzed. He grabbed his phone from the back pocket of jeans and turned it on thinking he missed a few texts. He buzzed in whoever was coming up and sifted through his notifications. He noticed a particularly startling contact. He opened up the messages from a number he hadn’t seen in ages. Just when he thought today couldn’t get any worse, he read three phrases as his doorbell rang. He got up and opened the door. There she stood. A 16-year-old girl, of average height with cat-like eyes. Her soft, brown hair was in small braids. She held on tightly to the small bag in her hands, so much so that her knuckles had turned white. 

**_We need to talk._ **

“Hi.” The girl said.

**_I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner_ **

“Are you Min Yoongi-ssi? She asked.

**_We have a daughter_ **

“I think I might be your daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I read and re-read this first chapter so many times before I finally posted it. I'm sure there are still typos(I'm sorry). But I hope you enjoyed it! If you did share it with other readers and leave a comment. As for updates, I am a student and I write in my spare time. I won't say the updates will be slow but they will be as fast as I can put them out. Follow my Twitter for updates if you want to be the first to know. You can also leave questions or concerns there as well. Thank you again for reading and see you soon!
> 
> Twitter: @teumebabe


End file.
